<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth and Darkness in Snow by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981045">Warmth and Darkness in Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sylvain Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Anguish, Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Sylvain suffers after a messy breakup. One that could have been avoided if he cared more. Byleth tries to help. Prompts for day 1 are - Girls, Snowdrops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sylvain Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvain Week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth and Darkness in Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning - Minor death and self harm mentions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain thought his day couldn't possibly get any worse. Which was stupid because, knowing him, they always could.<br/>
It was a cold day in Garreg Mach. He was tired. It had already been a long day. And here was Byleth to make things even longer. </p><p>Though maybe it was for the best. Dimitri or Felix or Ingrid would have been even worse. </p><p>He walked over with his minty green hair and nearly blank eyes. </p><p>Sylvain's fire magic flickered in his hand. He leaned back against the wall. Surrounded by trees and cold stone. His smile grew as Byleth approached him. Falling snow crunching under his feet. A welcome change after how badly his ears had rung. When the girl that he'd got in an argument with hit him in the face with an ice spell so hard that it still stung. The side of his face was red and cold. To add insult to injury snow continued to fall. </p><p>He used fire to counter it. For all the good it did. Why wasn't there a spell to remember women's names? Not that it mattered. </p><p>"Hey, Professor," Sylvain says in greeting.</p><p>" You'll burn yourself," Byleth says simply. </p><p>That's probably for the best. He could almost imagine flames singeing his body. Burning his clothes. Practically choking him and curling around his heart. It's what he deserves anyway.</p><p>" Dimitri said you'd be here. And that you should come back inside. … That you've gotten um… dumped again."</p><p>Sylvain represses a sigh. " Wouldn't be the first time or the last time. You wouldn't want to hear about i-"</p><p> </p><p>Byleth sits down next to him.  No escaping it.</p><p>" And what happened this time."</p><p>" I called them all Snowdrop."</p><p>Byleth makes a face that could be interpreted as confused. </p><p>Sylvain almost wants to laugh, even though it's not funny. </p><p>" There were well... two women and I said they were both like snowdrops and they found out and got mad. "<br/>
Byleth continues to stare, unflinching. Maybe that's a sign to go on.<br/>
" They both got mad and then the first girl attacked me with ice magic." He touches the side of his face. " Heh, it's what I deserve anyway so it's fine. I'm sure the bruise will go away eventually anyway."</p><p>" Only for you to go back out and get hurt again?" </p><p>" She asked me if I knew what her name was. Abigail... Amanda... Something with an A I think. Then she closed her eyes and asked me what color they were." A humorless laugh escapes his lips.<br/>
" Blue, they were definitely blue. And filled with rage. I really should've noticed, huh."</p><p>It's more the watered down, less explicit version of what happened but it works as far as explanations go.</p><p>Sylvain's magic frizzles. Letting his head rest in his hands, he says, " that's what ends up happening. You wouldn't really understand, professor. I like women but they only want me for my crest. To be part of some noble house.  Stability, power and luxury. That's all."<br/>
He sighs again, realizing now that he isn't smiling anymore and his tone sounds as cold and lifeless as the snow around him. </p><p>He shrugs. " I screwed up this time... but next time things will be different." </p><p>Though it's unclear if he actually wants them to be. He does like flirting or at least he thinks he does. Fleeting encounters that don't amount to anything. They don't last. They don't need to last anyway. It doesn't matter.</p><p>Sylvain is just playing a part. His part. It's all a game. A terrible game that was rigged from the start. </p><p>Byleth's breath is warm against the cold air. " Do you really think that, Sylvain?"</p><p>" Hah, I guess not. No." He stretches, feeling the snow seep into his clothes. " You don't need to stay here. It's better if you "</p><p>" Neither do you. I don't expect you to stop… Not now anyway. Even if you were wrong you don't need to sit out here in the cold. You should be warm with the people who care about you- crest or not."</p><p>Byleth stands as if expecting Sylvain to follow. " And Felix says he's going to come and hit you with his sword if you don't. "</p><p>" Yeah, he probably would."</p><p>Sylvain wants to sink into the snow. He wants it to sting him. Let the ice cut him as much as it wants. </p><p>Byleth smiles, just barely and Sylvain decides to smile back. </p><p>" Ah, well, I am from Faerghus, you know. This really isn't anything at all."</p><p>" Maybe… I don't know that much about women or crests really. You don't need to hurt yourself over them though."</p><p>Being a kind of strange and reclusive mercenary that practically lived in the wilderness with his dad all his life, Sylvain would guess not. </p><p>At the very least, the redhead isn't bitter about Byleth's obliviousness to the whole issue. It's not his fault that the world they live in is crap.</p><p>" Come on," Byleth says leaning forward and tugging at Sylvain's sleeve. Then he slides his hand into Sylvain's. It's just so strange and natural, like the rest of Byleth. </p><p>" You're soaking wet and if you stay here for much longer you'll catch a cold I think. I don't want to see you hurt."</p><p>" It's nice that you care." Byleth isn't exactly unattractive, Sylvain thinks.<br/>
" If I'm sick, do you want to nurse me back to health?" He winks. Byleth turns and something may be akin to a frown forms on his face.<br/>
They both start to walk. They still doesn't let go of each others hands</p><p>"Or maybe…" Sylvain continues. "You know you're good looking enough… Later we could go down to the tavern and-" </p><p>"Sylvain," Byleth says flatly. " I'm cutting you off."</p><p>" Metaphorically?" Sylvain asks laughing a little. "Because you could always get out your sword and-"</p><p>" No no... I wouldn't want to hurt you." Byleth shakes his head. " Even if sometimes you kind of... invite problems into your life. I don't like to see it. Your suffering."</p><p>" Huh? Well that's certainly one of the first times I've heard that."</p><p>Maybe things are better. Maybe not so much so. It could only feel that way in his mind  But right now, looking at his professors back, hearing their footsteps both crunch in the snow, he feels kind of good. </p><p>There's still an emptiness, a void, a hole- whatever bleak words used to describe the emotions that Sylvain feels. Always there. The world is just like that, it'll probably always be like that. Fighting, heartbreak, pain. Never any real peace for too long. Yet, Sylvain doesn't want to die. Well, maybe he does. He's still glad to have his friends. </p><p>Friends that, as Byleth and Sylvain get closer to the monastery, are standing there waiting. </p><p>" Thank you, Byleth."</p><p>Byleth shakes his head. " Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and thank you for reading! Happy Sylvain week (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>